


A Muddy Misconception

by HellfireRaven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellfireRaven/pseuds/HellfireRaven
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia would pay a good amount of Jewel to never have to wade through another muddy swamp ever again, thank you very much!Not that she didn't appreciate the view of her handsome best friend half naked. And on another note...just why were her team mates acting so strangely lately? Natsu/Lucy with background Gajeel/Levy rated for language and smut (two-shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Writers block is the bane of my life (next to ironing!) I swear...for those of you waiting for chapter 3 of 'The Stone of Omphalos' its currently being written as we speak so please look out for it within the next week or two, I can only say sorry for the hiatus but I had to take some time out and reevaluate where I'm planning to take that story. This beast of a two shot wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get this out of my head first and down in Word (its currently at 24,000 words!) and is far longer than chapters I normally write. I've split it in two rather than have one insanely long one shot and is also probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so enjoy!**

* * *

A Muddy Misconception - Part one

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't stupid, she knew when people were talking about her.

A lifetime of hushed whispers and lewd comments from sleazy guys, pervy old men and even some jealous women had taught her to ignore most of it and simply to greet the world with a smile on her face.

But when it was her own team?

That was a lot harder to ignore...

It was around the start of summer when Lucy began to notice her team had taken to spending more time together without her at the guild. She would arrive, only to find the four, six if you included Happy and Carla; whispering amongst themselves, immediately falling silent at her arrival and smiling at her with almost guilty faces.

Then for the next day or two they would then be overly nice and attempt to include her in EVERYTHING.

Natsu wouldn't leave her alone, Happy would stop with the teasing, Erza and Wendy would invite her shopping or on trips to the spa. Even Gray was being nicer than usual.

Then the cycle would begin again.

The Celestial Mage didn't let it bother her at first, it wasn't as if they were completely ignoring her, but after another hushed conversation fell into silence at her approach; Lucy had outright asked her friends if she had done something to upset them, only to be told by a frustrated Erza that she was imagining things and not to worry.

Things weren't always like that, group missions were relatively normal between the team, it was only when Lucy attempted to ask her friends why she was being excluded when not on missions; did they get defensive or laugh off her questions.

Team Natsu didn't even break into her apartment at random times of the day any longer.

Lucy missed the way Natsu and Happy would sneak into her home and raid her fridge, the way Erza would pester her almost as much as Levy for the newest chapter of her latest work; the way Grey would listen to her troubles like an older brother and how Wendy looked up to her like an older sister.

"Good evening Mira, Lucy." Came a female voice.

Lucy jumped out of her thoughts and quickly turned to see the pretty face of Lisanna Strauss smiling kindly at her sister and the blond.

"Good evening Lis." Mira smiled as she prepared a selection of warm treats for Lucy to take home. "What are you up to?"

"Escaping the clutches of an overenthusiastic Fire Dragon." Lisanna mused before turning her smile to Lucy. "Natsu wanted to know why aren't you over there with them?"

Lucy felt her heart clench...did she want to join her team?

"Oh...maybe another time, I'm tired and I don't want to interrupt you guys." Lucy looked over at her partner and shook her head at him when he beckoned her over.

She ignored the confused look on his handsome face and turned to bid farewell to Mira and Lisanna.

"Well I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow!"

And without waiting for a reply, the Celestial Mage all but picked up the food parcel she had placed in front of her and ran from the building.

"Luce?" Mira heard Natsu call out to no avail.

"You think she's okay? Its probably just my imagination but Lucy has been acting...differently." Lisanna frowned.

"You've noticed too, huh?" Mira sighed gently. "She's been pretty down lately."

"You don't think she has figured out what we are planning, do you?"

"I don't think so, Lucy wouldn't be able to keep it to herself. Natsu has been complaining about us avoiding her but we don't want to risk him or Happy ruining the surprise."

"She knows Natsu wants to go on a 'mission' bright and early tomorrow morning but that's it." Mira smiled. "I can't wait!" Stars lit up in Mira's eyes as she clasped her hands gleefully together.

"Lucy won't know what hit her." Lisanna chuckled mischievously.

"My years of playing match-maker are finally going to pay off!"

Lisanna sure hoped Mira was right, Natsu deserved to be happy with the one girl who was the perfect fit for her surrogate brother.

Lucy just needed a shove in Natsu's direction...

* * *

Running along the canal, she waved absently in return to the voices of greeting the friendly sailors usually shouted to her with as she ducked into a familiar alleyway where she had once found a kind old man, sitting huddled against a drain pipe one afternoon a few months ago.

He had changed noticeably in the past few months, looking significantly healthier and warmer in the old winter coat she had bestowed upon him from her Dad's old collection and the almost daily food parcels she delivered from a unsuspecting Mira.

"Good evening, George." Lucy smiled genuinely as his crinkled blue eyes looked up at her and he smiled warmly.

"Good evening Miss Lucy, I must thank you again for this coat."

"Oh don't be silly, you needed it far more than me. I wish I could do more for you." Lucy gulped down a few deep breaths from running half a mile and presented him with the still warm food parcel in her hands.

"You won't find me too proud to accept such a gift, I just wish I could repay your kindness, Miss Lucy."

George tipped his threadbare cap and caused Lucy to giggle happily. It reminded her of her late Grandfather who used to tip his hat in a similar way and make a five year old Lucy giggle too.

"Well tonight it's Mira's famous apple turnovers and some chicken pie. I hope you enjoy." Lucy smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy."

Lucy smiled again, she made a mental note to ask the Master tomorrow about possibly opening the guild hall a few times a week as a sanctuary for homeless to get a good meal or two.

The thought of helping make the lives of some of Magnolia's most vulnerable residents just that little bit better gave her a reason to smile.

As the Celestial Mage went on her way, she didn't notice the pair of curious black eyes and messy spikes of pink watching her from a dark corner with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

At exactly two AM the next morning, the soft squeak of a window opening was the only sound that entered the little apartment on Strawberry Street; a pair of sandal clad feet sneakily tiptoeing across the wooden floor towards the bed.

The silhouette paused briefly, turning their face towards the sleeping blond beauty who was softly snoring beneath the pink comforter, golden hair spread around her resting face like a blanket.

It was a full moon tonight, a beautiful inky sky dashed with trillions of sparkling stars – but the intruder paid them no mind as silently as a mouse, they leaned over to press their lips briefly to the sleeping woman's cheek and nuzzle their nose against her soft skin.

" _Happy Birthday, Luce."_

And with that, the intruder took off into the early hours while closing the window behind them.

* * *

\- _earlier the previous day_ -

"She's suspicious enough already...do you know how hard it is keeping things from her?" Natsu growled lowly as Erza and himself finalised their plans for tomorrow evening.

"Yes, I am well aware how hard it is watching our friend looking hurt when we exclude her, Natsu...but it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she knew about it; would it?" Erza spoke sternly. "Lucy may be feeling left out but it won't be for much longer, then we can all laugh about it when she realises why we did so."

"It sucked you wouldn't even let Happy and I visit her." Natsu grumbled.

"We don't trust the two of you knuckleheads not to accidentally blab everything, that's why!" Grey hissed. "Lucy is smart, she would figure it out in an instant."

Natsu had missed her, like hell; but at least he would get to spend the day with her tomorrow, even if it was a ruse to keep his best friend out of the way while the rest of the guild prepared.

It was her birthday tomorrow after all, and spending the last few weeks planning a super swanky surprise party for her wouldn't be worth it if she knew all about it...would it?

"I promise I'll make everything up to you." Natsu whispered to himself.

A rare bout of nerves caused his throat to dry as a blush shone on his cheeks. Natsu wasn't just planning a surprise party for his best friend, if all went well on this special day; he would finally be telling Lucy how he felt about her.

* * *

- _the next morning_ -

Lucy Heartfilia would in all honesty pay a good amount of Jewel to never have to wade through another muddy swamp for the rest of her life...thank you very much!

One thing was for sure, sitting in a puddle of sticky brown goop as her best friend stood bent over with his hands on his knees - laughing riotously at her clumsiness, she might add - certainly wasn't helping her bad mood.

The Celestial Spirit Mage was contemplating her life choices as she was torn between wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole, or lunging across at her partner and wrestling him into the mud to see how he liked it.

Tough choice...

Not that she didn't secretly appreciate the image of her handsome best friend half naked and covered in mud entering her mind traitorously, but she wasn't about to let him know just how much she loved watching those glorious abs flex with his movements as he stood up.

She still hadn't quite forgiven him ghosting her over the last few weeks, even if he had all but dragged her from the guild at the crack of dawn for another adventure...

At least Happy wasn't here to encourage the pink haired oaf.

Thick dirty sludge caked her favourite boots (now likely ruined beyond all repair), both of her arms, lower back and backside.

Glaring at Natsu as he wiped a tear from his eye, she briefly thought back to this morning – before her cute butt decided it wanted to wallow in a mud bath – the day had started relatively normally.

As she had entered the guild, her eyebrows rose at the sight of her friends apparently setting up for yet another celebration.

It was a widely agreed notion that the guild loved any excuse to party, but perhaps throwing an entirely elaborate soiree to celebrate little Asuka's first adult tooth, according to Mira (when Lucy questioned her); seemed a little strange.

Breakfast was well under way in the Fairy Tail guild hall, wizards were chatting about this and that whilst enjoying the lovely Mira's famous cooking; happily ignoring the usual fight over which wizard was stronger, going on between Natsu and Gray in one of the isles.

Lucy was perched at the end of the bar, deep in conversation over a new book she had read recently with an interested Levy; who eagerly listened to the synopsis her blond friend was reading to her.

There was a shout of warning from behind them and without even pausing their conversation, Lucy ducked as a whoosh of pink hair and the yelp of her partner flew quickly over her head and crashed into the mission board; courtesy of an extremely angry Erza who was covered in pink strawberry frosting from her ruined cake.

There were two cast iron rules in the Fairy Tail Guild:

Number one - Never leave your friends to fight alone.

Number two - Never come between Erza Scarlet and her favourite dessert.

If you wanted to live a long and happy life, one would do well to hold the latter in the highest of regard.

Levy had then made a hasty farewell with a whisper of 'Good Luck!' from her blond best friend, as the bluenette spotted Gajeel enter the guild; the Iron Dragon Slayer stopping in the doorway to scan the hall silently for his chosen mate.

Known to only a handful of mages in the guild, Lucy included; the two lovers were nervously eager to make it on time to their first appointment with a local doctor.

Levy and Gajeel would hopefully be finding out that day whether they were expecting a boy or a girl.

The Celestial Mage, known among her peers for her vivid imagination; had conjured some odd images in her brain of a blue haired infant with spikey hair and a scowl on it's face when Levy had first told her she was pregnant.

Lucy was thrilled to be an Auntie for the first time and couldn't wait to hear the happy news later on that day. The Celestial Mage could also feel the nag of doubt that she was also missing something big about today, but nothing entered her mind as she picked at her breakfast.

Maybe she would remember it later?

A pang of longing entered her chest as she thought of her own 'best-friends-but-not-quite-more-yet' relationship with her own Dragon Slayer and a blush graced her cheeks. Watching fondly as a rare glimpse of a smile from the normally stoic Iron Dragon Slayer, a smile reserved only for his girlfriend; caused a sweet blush in return from the Script Mage as they slipped out of the wooden doors together.

Turning back to her almost finished bacon, the blond noticed Levy's empty seat had been quickly taken by a grinning Cana.

On the topic of relationships, it appeared the Card Mages' relationship with her second bottle of wine of the day was progressing quite well; given the ruddiness of her cheeks.

Lucy was about to open her mouth to greet her slightly inebriated brunette friend, when a piece of parchment was promptly thrust under her nose; proclaiming that a 70,000 Jewel reward was being offered to any wizard who could defeat a swamp monster on the outskirts of town. She caught a brief glance of a crude and terribly drawn picture of what looked like a fat frog with gangly limbs and a horn protruding from its forehead, when she reached a hand to swat away the paper to find a bruised Natsu perched on the bar top next to her now empty plate; Lucy's missing bacon between his fanged teeth.

Before she could knock him over the back of the head and give him a matching lump to the one caused by his spectacular aerial cartwheel into the mission board, a nagging voice in the back of her head (that regularly took on the shrill squawk of her landlady) reminded her that her rent was due in three days time.

How convenient that this job seemed relatively simple.

Perhaps she could spare Natsu Dragneel the terrifying wrath of her 'Lucy Kick!' just this once...maybe.

Had she not chosen the last two missions undertaken by Natsu, Happy and herself; she would have protested to yet another monster hunt.

The mission previous to the last one they had taken on had gone well enough, pouring over books in the library to solve a magical conundrum that was causing an entire town to dance sporadically at random intervals through the day; the 700,000 Jewel reward for handing in a disgruntled former dancer who's show had been cancelled to the Magic Council had been welcome enough.

After paying last months rent with plenty left of her share of the reward, Lucy had treated herself to a well deserved day of shopping, spa treatments and a fancy dinner at her favourite restaurant in order to try and cheer herself up.

It had worked, for a week.

The previous mission however had been a complete disaster.

The mission leaflet had seemed interesting -

' _Mage required to create a dazzling shower of golden stars to delight our wonderful daughter Meredith on her sweet sixteenth birthday! Reward 300,000 Jewel and an exclusive invite to the party of a lifetime!_ '

Lucy had thought the mission a simple one for her Celestial Spirits, plus the added bonus of getting to wear a fancy frock and blond was sold; heck she had even taken Natsu along as long as he promised to behave.

The party had started well enough, Lucy was to mingle around the dessert table, key in hand to summon Loke's power to create the light show as the birthday girl made her appearance on the balcony of the large ballroom; before being showered in golden stars as she descended the fancy staircase to make her grand entrance.

Natsu had scrubbed up nicely in black suit pants, red shirt and cream waistcoat and was nibbling from the snack table, carefully trying not to offend the snobby upper class guests who were sipping expensive champagne and bragging about their share-holdings.

The blond Mage was momentarily distracted by an odd look she was receiving from her best friend. She was convinced she saw his eyes trailing slowly down her body, before flicking back to her face to grin toothily at her.

Lucy could feel the now familiar heat in the pit of her stomach at his look, gulping nervously as he slowly made his way towards her.

Just what had come over Natsu to be gazing at her like...that?

It was when the mother of the birthday girl gave Lucy an excited nod from across the way did the Celestial Mage go into action, calling into existence a beautiful array of shining lights that were unfortunately overshadowed by the hideous monstrosity the poor birthday girl had been forced into as she shuffled meekly down the stairs.

Holding in her gasp of surprise at the shiny emerald green multi-tiered poufy gown with oversized sleeves and complete with large gold bow adorning the birthday girls' russet coloured hair, Lucy quickly took a sip of her fancy champagne in order to keep her opinions silent, as she was dragged over to meet the birthday girl by the proud mother.

Meredith was lovely, shy but well read and eager to discuss literature with the blond Mage; but she looked so uncomfortable in the hideous contraption her mother called a dress that Lucy felt quite sorry for her.

So instead she told the birthday girl how lovely she looked, in order to please her mother (who was the one paying them) and turned briefly to introduce Natsu; and this was where everything had gone spectacularly wrong.

Natsu had taken one look at the green 'dress' and bow combination and promptly and without a thought of tact or decency, snorted with laughter and announced to the horror of Lucy and the girls' mother that Meredith looked like a Christmas tree that someone had sneezed over and dragged through a hedge.

A moment of silence brought the party to a standstill before poor Meredith had run from the ballroom crying her eyes out and the mother angrily asked them to leave and never return.

All 300,000 Jewel of their reward went down the can as they were thrown out into the night, door slammed shut in their wake.

Lucy had ignored Natsu for a week for that monumental cock up.

After the third night in a row of angrily closing her curtains on a pleading Natsu as he tapped on her bedroom window, bearing various gifts to apologise; watching him looking up at her window with the expression of a lost puppy, slowly trudging down Strawberry Street holding a bouquet of her favourite flowers limply in one hand, was the straw that broke the camels back.

So to speak.

Lucy had thrown open her window and called out his name into the evening air.

The look on his face as she beckoned him back to her window was alone enough to forgive him for his verbal display the week previous.

Natsu had hopped down from her windowsill, promptly pulled her into a one armed hug and squishing the flowers between them; but she was so flustered from his strong arm and warm breath on her neck that she forgot to tell him to move them out of the way.

The Celestial Mage appreciated the gesture all the same, even if the flowers were ruined.

Natsu had pulled back from the hug, gazing down at her with the same look she had recognised from the week before at the party. She felt warm hand graze her shoulder her breath should get out of her as she felt him rest his forehead against hers.

Then much to her dismay, he seemed to freeze in place and then start to pull away from her.

It was shortly after that when she noticed her team were beginning to exclude her...but yet this morning, it seemed everyone wanted to greet her.

Natsu especially, apart from his brush with near death from Erza; hadn't really left her side.

Not that she minded the company of her pink haired best friend, quite the opposite; but she couldn't help but notice the subtle shift in his teasing her as of late, to a more - dare she say it - flirtatious teasing.

Lucy was trying not to read too much into it, having been very wrong once before; but catching the heated look he sent her way had confused her enough to ask Levy about it.

Her blue haired best friend had simply smiled and with rosy cheeks announced it was 'a Dragon Slayer thing', which had left Lucy with more questions than answers.

Now that she was aware of maybe not being completely delusional, the subtle changes in his behaviour were glaringly obvious: the looks, sharing his food and even holding her hand on occasion.

So fast forward to that afternoon that Lucy and Natsu, Happy had announced he wanted to stay at the guild with Wendy and Carla; the twosome found themselves wading through a misty swamp, miles from the nearest outpost.

Natsu had warned her to dress sensibly for a murky climate, true, but she wasn't expecting to need a wetsuit and flippers as her boots got stuck in the mud, causing her to topple over backwards with a deafening shriek and the horrible feeling of cold and squishy mud staining her trousers and hands.

Before she attempted to get to her feet so she could attack Natsu with her muddy hands for laughing at her, she was pulled to her feet and into a pair of warm arms. Lucy gasped in surprise as she looked up to find her nose inches from Natsu's, who was gazing down at her the same way she had seen only once before.

The blond had privately noted she one day hoped her handsome dork of a best friend would someday gaze lovingly at her the way Happy looked at his favourite fish.

Phft...like hell that would ever happen!

Confused as to what Natsu was up to and why he was looking at her that way, she tilted her head as a fierce blush reddened her cheeks; she felt her heart skip a beat or two as that mischievous smile was directed at her.

"W-What is it?" Lucy stammered. "Do I have something on my face?"

The throaty chuckle he let out caused her insides to loop in anticipation before she squashed the feeling down, reminding herself that they were lost in a murky swamp and trying to find a frog on stilts; not swooning in delight at her best friends odd behaviour.

"Nah...just found it cute how clumsy you are -ACK!"

Huffing in protest at his teasing, she grinned evilly and raised her hand to swipe a muddy palm across his face; coating his left cheek and eyebrow in brown sludge as payback.

"Whoops..." Lucy exaggerated a gasp and smiled sweetly at him.

Natsu blinked owlishly at her before shaking his head.

"Oho...you're asking for it now Luce." He growled dangerously at her. She shrieked in half terror, half amusement as Natsu bent down to scoop up a large handful of mud and flung it towards her; grinning as it hit her in the side of the face and splattered her long ponytail.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and in a last ditch effort to get a 'one up' on the pink haired Mage, shot at him as fast as she could and barrelled into him, sending him backwards and the both of them careening into the mud. Natsu gawked up at her victorious smirk as she sat astride his hips and pinned his hands by his mud coated spikes.

"I win." Lucy spoke breathlessly, panting slightly as she gazed down at him.

Not willing to let his best friend win at all, the Fire Dragon Slayer; with an easy show of his strength; bucked his hips up into hers, causing her to gasp in surprise and distract her long enough to roll them over.

The feeling of the cold mud against her bare neck sent a shudder through her body as she now found their situation reversed, Natsu pinning her down with his strength.

"Nice try, Luce." He whispered huskily down at her, the smouldering gaze that set her insides alight from earlier bearing down on her full force as he lowered his face to brush his nose against hers.

Something about being in this situation with him brought her back to the night of the disastrous party, from the way he seemed to be working up the courage to do something; to the way his fingertips were tracing her own as he pinned her down as they were ejected from the building.

It was the same look that held her in place, as thought the next few moments could change everything.

It was an exhilarating feeling.

Lucy couldn't help the heated gasp that left her throat as her eyelids fluttered in delight and her cheeks reddened to a dark crimson, his breath shuddered at the noise she had just emitted.

His hips moved involuntarily against her own, causing her to murmur his name breathily into the murky air around them.

"N-Natsu..."

The man in question was now looking down at her with half lidded eyes, Lucy felt herself whimper; the pinkette seeming to have made up his mind at whatever he'd been warring internally with, his gaze dropped to their connected hips and he rolled against her experimentally once more, his heated gaze drifting back to her ruddy face to gauge her reaction.

A low moan was all she could produce as her brain was rapidly going out of commission. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot straight to her core, throbbing with need.

This was entirely new territory for the two friends, Natsu seemed hesitant but curious to see exactly what sounds he could produce out of her as he lowered his chest to hers; head turned towards her ear as he pressed his warm lips to her earlobe.

"I think we deserve a break." He huffed against her skin.

"W-What about the mission?" Her eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss as she felt his hips roll against her own again.

A single thought drifted through her foggy brain as she felt the new, but not unwelcome addition of his growing hardness against her thigh. There was no way that she was mistaking Natsu's actions for flirting this time, his actions had gone straight passed teasing and were now bordering on foreplay.

And that single thought brought her to the startling revelation that, in some part, at least on a subconscious level; Natsu wanted her.

The cheerful, mischievous and flame-brained lovable dork who had pulled her out of Hargeon all that time ago; into Fairy Tail and a life of adventure. Whom she couldn't help falling for, with his carefree nature, silly jokes and adorable smile that left her insides quivering like a little girl, who she assumed did not have an ounce of idea when it came to the opposite sex; was essentially dry humping her in the middle of a swamp while his fanged teeth nibbled on her ear.

Not her finest of fantasies, but to be frankly honest she could be forgiven for thinking that this was the man she had spent nearly three years convincing herself had the romantic range of a rock.

Natsu hadn't shown much romantic inclination towards her in the past, having seen her naked several times and not batted an eyelid - watching him grind his hips into hers was causing her brain to dissolve into mush.

Attempting to gather her sporadic thoughts over the pleasure addled mess her body was quickly turning into, Lucy pulled her hand free of his grasp and slid her hand into his muddy pink spikes; pulling his head away from her neck.

He gazed down at her, his pupils dilated, cheeks pink and breathing harshly.

"N-Natsu...what?" Lucy whispered to him in confusion, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I don't know...I-" Natsu spoke softly down at her, trying to calm his raging hormones.

He had promised Erza to at least keep Lucy occupied until late afternoon, while the guild finished their preparations, but having Lucy writhing underneath him as they took a break from searching for a monster that did not exist; well he was finding it very hard to resist her.

Yes, he privately noted, he was keeping her occupied, but this wasn't really what he meant by 'occupied'...

"So...you don't know what that was? Just now –" Lucy couldn't help the slight pang of disappointment twisting in her gut. Maybe she'd been entirely wrong in her surmise, once again.

Frustrated and more than a little embarrassed, Lucy moved to push him from his hold over her. Wriggling in his grasp, Natsu regarded her briefly for a moment, before he tightened his hold on her wrists and shook his head.

Lucy stopped struggling and felt her stomach lurch excitedly at his next words.

"I-I guess I wanted to see how you'd react if...I...y'know." Natsu swallowed hard and leaned down to brush his nose against her cheek. "Made a move."

Lucy felt herself blissfully shaking uncontrollably in response to the desire coursing through her body, despite them both being covered in mud.

"W-What?"

"You really think I'm that clueless?" He raised a pink brow at her adorably confused expression, before a look of comprehension dawned on her. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"I-I didn't think you had it in you." Lucy admitted quietly. "No offence, but you don't exactly scream 'romance' Natsu."

Natsu huffed in laughter, his hot breath causing her lips to tingle with the sudden urge to yank him down and seal their mouths together urgently.

The Fire Dragon Slayer may know exactly what he was doing, but he looked to be just as nervous as she was about what was happening but he seemed to have made up his mind that there was no point skirting around the issue; Lucy was responding favourably to his movements, may as well make the most of it.

"I know everyone thinks I'm clueless...but I'm not. I just never found anyone who made me feel that way...well-" Natsu let go of her other wrist to curl around the back of her head and lift her up slightly.

"Well?" Lucy repeated breathlessly.

"Til I met you." Natsu whispered huskily.

Lucy looked incredulously at her best friend.

"You pick now of all times to tell me that?" she asked breathlessly. "We're in the middle of a swamp, covered in sludge and I'm pretty sure I've got trench foot – couldn't have picked a worse situation to finally decide you want me."

Natsu just grinned at her sass and gazed adoringly at his best friend.

"I've never not wanted you, Luce." He spoke truthfully. "I just assumed you didn't feel the same."

There it was, the confirmation she was so desperate for, that he definitely wanted her as much as she did him.

"You assumed wrong." She admitted finally.

Natsu watched Lucy with an almost palpable hesitation but he found no resistance in her gaze, there was a gentle flush on her cheeks that was strangely endearing to him, his normally sharp eyes took in how adorable she looked with mud smeared over her face, curvy body and boots. So Natsu gently pressed a kiss to her lips, they parted with the shuddering breath and his gaze softened at her reaction.

Her big brown eyes fluttered closed blissfully at the warmth of his lips, so he kisses her softly again.

Then again, and once more after that.

Lucy was the one to roll her hips up into his this time as she delighted in the groan that left his throat, she found her hands pinned down either side of her head as he finally gave in to his desire and pressed his lips urgently against her own.

Her lips were soft and subtle against his own chapped ones, the heat from his mouth causing her to whimper softly. Lucy sunk whole-heartedly into his seeking lips, spending a few moments to figure out what felt the best as they developed into a languid and heated rhythm; taking time to savour their first kiss.

Lucy could feel Natsu's slight inexperience in kissing with the way he slowly tried to copy her movements, but she enjoyed it all the same. His lips were warm and tender, but there was an underlying confidence in what he was doing.

Natsu on the other hand felt his brain rapidly turning into a puddle of goo merely at the thought that he was kissing Lucy Heartfilia. Him.

The thought that he was one of the few guys that had had the privilege of doing so caused him to deepen the kiss.

He knew it wasn't her first, he had smelt the lingering traces of the few men lucky enough to capture the attention of this stunning mage once or twice before in the several years he had known her. Boy was it hard not to burn those bastards to a flaming crisp at the thought of them touching his Luce...but that would never be happening again, not if he had anything to do with it.

Now that she had admitted to reciprocating his feelings, there was no going back and he would never let her go.

Natsu Dragneel was in love with his best friend and team mate, Lucy Heartfilia.

That mushy kind of love that left your insides feeling giddy and disorientated as it looped up and down in terror and excitement as the mere thought of that one special person.

Lucy meanwhile, was in heaven, this wasn't her first kiss by any means, having a few boyfriends in the past, she'd even gone much father with one jerk who had only wanted one thing (leaving her completely unsatisfied); but this new territory with her best friend was quickly descending into her most meaningful, because Natsu was someone extremely special to her; and she had spent so long wanting this.

Wanting him.

The blond whimpered as she felt Natsu's strong hands leave her wrists to trail slowly down her arms, her back arching in delight as they trailed down the sides of her breasts and curled around her back, pulling her up with him as he sat back on his knees, placing her swiftly into his lap.

"Are you sure you want this?" Natsu asked warily. "I don't think I can go back to just being friends after this, Luce."

"Natsu, I'm covered in mud and still willingly kissing you...if that's not a big enough hint -" Lucy found his innocence extremely cute as she smiled sweetly at his flushed face, pupils blown wide and mussed up hair.

"Heh...yeah good point." Natsu whispered huskily as he grinned at her sassiness.

It was one of the many things that had drawn him to Lucy in the first place, not only was she wicked smart, funny and absolutely beautiful; she was a kind soul.

Any man would be an idiot not to fall for a woman like her, he silently thanked whoever was listening up there that she had seemingly chosen an idiot like him over some tall, pretty boy jerk-off who the rest of the female population seemed to swoon over.

He didn't deserve someone like her, but he would be damned if he didn't spend the rest of his life proving his worth to her, even though he knew he didn't need to. Lucy had shown the Fire Dragon Slayer on more than one occasion that she trusted him with her life, and that meant everything to him.

Natsu could think of no one who even came close to being worthy of becoming his mate, than his Luce.

The two budding lovers found no more reason not to continue, so she wrapped her legs around his hips, the two of them looked like mud monsters but she wrapped her arms around his neck; threading a hand into his hair, while the other grasped at his back. Her nails raking along his spine as his hips started a slow but needy ruck against her own.

He was running purely on instinct and a few snippets of lewd conversations about how to please women (unwittingly overheard at the guild thanks to his enhanced hearing) and her reaction told him he was definitely doing something right, as he all but wrenched himself away from her swollen lips to gaze up at her as she let her head fall back in bliss, she felt his left hand move from her back to tease the hem of her jacket, cold and muddy fingers lifting the hem to feel the bare skin it covered at her stomach.

She shuddered above him, his lips parted as he began panting harshly against her neck; latching onto her throat ardently as she felt his right hand tugging down the zipper of her coat, parting it and all but yanking it from her body.

It was at this point, the idea of doing this with Natsu; while amazing, the fact they were in a swamp with a frog monster still on the loose brought her out of her fog of lust.

"Natsu...mmn...Natsu STOP!" Lucy gasped as his lips reached the curve of her breast over her long sleeved shirt, she whimpered softly as his fingertip grazed the peak of her breast.

Pulling away with a concerned expression on his flushed face, he looked up at her. Had he done something wrong?

"Maybe we should find this frog and take care of it before we get carried away?" Lucy pressed a muddy hand to his cheeks to reassure him she wanted to continue this, but later and somewhere dryer. "Not that I don't want to get carried away, but I'd rather not risk running into a fight in my underwear."

It seemed Natsu's brain was incapable of much more than a hazy nod, as the two got to their feet. The blond couldn't help the giggle that left her throat as she watched her best friend pick up their packs and her coat in one hand and she shrieked as he picked her up with the other and unceremoniously hoisted her over his right shoulder, his hand patted her on her butt.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time..." He bit his lip in anticipation of her hushed promise and he marched them off to a clearing about 50 feet away to the east. Lucy had no problems being carried through the rest of the mud, and enjoyed his chivalry as he gently set her down on the grass with a quick peck on the lips.

Lucy gasped as she looked out over a clearing of small water logged pools.

This part of the swamp was absolutely stunning, a ring of ancient trees surrounded pools of crystal clear rain water; Sun Flies hovered low to the ground, changing from green to blue as by their own brand of magic. The afternoon sun was full and bright as its orange-white glow reflected in the water beneath it.

How did such an enchanting place exist in the middle of a slimy swamp? They really did seem to be in the thick of nature here and Lucy absolutely loved it. There was not a soul around for miles but she wasn't afraid, not with her Fire Dragon at her side.

"What about the monster?" Lucy asked meekly, the thought of getting cleaned up sounded like heaven, but the pressing issue of their mission was still in her mind.

"What monster?" Natsu asked.

Lucy turned to him and frowned at his heated smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Urgh...the monster we came to get rid of? The one who looked like an angry horned balloon on stilts?"

"Never said I could draw, Luce." Natsu blushed at her jab.

"Y-You drew that?" Lucy wasn't going to pretend she was impressed with Natsu's appalling drawing skills, but the revelation that the monster didn't actually exist had her questioning why she had been brought here in the first place. She voiced her thoughts.

"I'll explain everything later, but you get cleaned up first, I promise I won't peek." Natsu sat himself down on the tall grass. "Unless you want me to." He grinned as he saw Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Pervert."

He was about to turn his back to her while making a cheeky comment when her next words froze him in his tracks.

"Y-You could...join me?" Lucy blushed crimson as she involuntarily blurted out what she had thought that moment, her vivid imagination was imagining Natsu half naked again and apparently her mouth couldn't keep it to herself.

His eyes widened as Lucy smiled coyly at him, a harsh gulp of his throat as he pictured them bathing together entered his brain and gave her the courage she needed to slowly peel away the black muddy top from her torso. His heated gaze dropped from the blue bra that barely covered her large breasts to the muddy brown fingerprints against her stomach and he let out a possessive growl as she kicked off her ruined boots and moved her hands to the button on her jeans.

He had the sudden urge to mark her everywhere.

The fire they had been stoking between them soon returned full force as Lucy watched him wipe his muddy hands clean on the front of his white pants, before he moved behind her. Lucy sighed in delight as she felt Natsu's hands on her, slowly trailing all over her body as her eyes drifted closed.

"N-Natsu."

His hips fitted against her butt, his length once again hard and wanting as he wrapped his hands around her hips, slowly teasing her stomach in circles with one hand, the other pressing dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. He began to raise his hand to trail a thumb under the fabric of her bra. Teasing the soft skin he found there, Lucy let her head lol back to rest on his shoulder, panting softly.

With a feral groan, Natsu ground his erection into her backside as his free hand moved to unbutton her jeans; slowly sliding down the zipper and moving to tug them down her hips. Letting out a low growl that sent her body shuddering again as he sank to his knees behind her, pulled the jeans the rest of the way; she stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Lucy began to feel feverish as she let her fingertips trail down her sides, her eyes drifting closed blissfully as she imagined what Natsu was planning on doing to her.

The aroused blond felt his greedy eyes upon her as he took in the sight of her stood in her simple blue bra and briefs set, she shuddered in longing when he placed a simple heated kiss against her lower back and used his fanged teeth to tug at the hem of her underwear.

"Luce, you're driving me crazy." Natsu whispered huskily to her.

Arching her back as she reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her golden hair cascade down to her mid back as Natsu got to his feet; she heard him undressing behind her. She mewled in delight as she felt his length pressed against her again with only her underwear and his boxers in the way.

"Lets get cleaned up, shall we?" He growled into her ear, nodding feverently; Lucy let Natsu walk them into the nearest pool of water, gasping slightly as the cold bit at her calves; before she felt the water warming considerably.

She loved how handy it was having a Fire Mage for a best friend.

The warm water was heaven on her muddy skin and the blond let her head sink under the water to wash her hair clean of brown muck, Natsu copied her motion but stayed under the water.

Lucy could feel the ache in her core throbbing as she felt his fingertips pushing her back against the gentle slope of the pool, she gasped when he emerged just scant centimetres in front of her; wet pink spikes clinging to his forehead.

His lips found hers urgently again and she moaned throatily as his hips rucked against hers, hands trailing up her arms to tug at the straps to her now wet bra. Natsu left them floating loosely in the water and he pulled away briefly from her swollen lips to gaze down at her as his searching fingertips finally trailed over the swell of her heaving breasts to flick over the hard peaks.

They both knew what this fervour between them would lead to, and the lovers welcomed it whole-heartedly; both wanted to savour this.

Eyes drifting closed as his thumbs circled teasingly around her buds, her panting became quicker as he leaned forwards to suckle harshly on her throat. Her own hands became bold as she began to rake her nails down his muscular back, over the waistband of his boxers and grasped at his toned backside; he made a noise of surprise before pulling back to gaze at her with feral eyes. Lucy pulled his hips against hers to grind against one another in a quicker rhythm than earlier, his length hot and giving her the much needed friction her core so desperately craved.

Lucy moaned loudly as his thumbs and forefingers began tugging on her sensitive nipples, she opened her lidded eyes to catch his own gaze as he panted harshly above her; his eyes flicked down to their joined hips as he felt her tugging on the waist band of his boxers.

Letting his tongue swipe out to wet his lips, they locked eye contact.

"Please, Luce." Natsu practically begged as he silently asked permission to expose her breasts to his seeking fingertips.

With a needy nod of her head, the Celestial Mage moaned long and low in anticipation as she heard him growl and stop all movement, pulling away from her.

Opening her eyes, Lucy found his attention diverted to the sky as a blue blob with white wings came soaring towards them.

"Natsu! Lushi!"

Lucy squeaked and blushed crimson at their state of undress and she stamped down the curl of disappointment of being interrupted in favour of sinking further into the pool of now lukewarm water to hide herself from the neck down.

Natsu arranged a happy grin on his face to greet his blue best friend as he landed so quickly that Lucy found it almost eerie.

"Hey Happy! What's up?" Natsu waded out of the pool and within seconds, concentrated his fire magic and steamed himself dry, dressing quickly.

"What were you two up to?" Happy teased with a wry grin, his large round eyes narrowing suspiciously at a red faced Lucy, who was still hiding in the water.

"Lucy decided to be a klutz and go swimming in the mud, then attacked me." Natsu grinned mischievously. "So we had to clean up."

"Typical clumsy Lushi..." Happy teased, before yelping in surprise as Lucy splashed him with water. "We are all done, Natsu." The Exceed added to Natsu cryptically as he shook out his fur.

"Stupid cat." Lucy grumbled, apparently not hearing Happy's last sentence.

"Great, you go on ahead and we'll catch up." Natsu grinned and gave the blue cat a thumbs up.

"Aye Sir!"

And with that, Happy flew off into the afternoon sun, leaving a half dressed Celestial Mage to grumble as she waded out of the pool and over to her muddy clothes, now dry in the sun.

"I swear when I get hold of that damn –" Lucy began, but she gasped as she was swiftly turned around and a pair of heated hands began to trail across her body, starting at her hair, drying her as they went.

Lucy felt a surge of excitement as his hands drifted across her breasts and she let her eyelids flutter closed as Natsu slowed his hands and squeezed each mound roughly, she moaned as his lips once again attached themselves to her now dry throat as his fingertips danced across her stomach, then back, before he caught her by surprise and squeezed her ass roughly and ground his hips into hers.

"N-Natsu – mmn." Lucy sighed in bliss, shuddering as his hand skimmed lightly over her core, teasingly warming his hand a few more degrees.

"Lets get you dressed then we can head back, yeah?" He murmured huskily against her neck, his inner dragon growling possessively at the reddish purple bruise standing proudly at her neck.

Lucy was brought out of her hazy state and nodded gently, letting him sink to his knees and lift her legs to help her into her jeans.

She wondered vaguely what else he had in store for her...

* * *

Lucy had spent much of the rest of the afternoon at home in a frustrated daze, slightly disappointed that Natsu had dropped her off at her apartment with nothing more than a heated kiss and a promise to see her later.

After almost burning her pasta on the stove by forgetting she was supposed to fill the pan with water before attempting to cook it, she decided that a bath might calm her raging hormones. Or perhaps some tea.

That's when she spotted the angry red love bite that her sneaky Dragon had left under her jawline in the reflection of the kettle and she flushed red in embarrassment.

How the hell was she going to cover that? It was July and she didn't fancy wearing a scarf...how Natsu managed to wear his in all weathers was beyond her.

Suddenly the sound of someone banging on her front door startled her and she panicked, quickly disposing of the charred remains of her dinner and opening a window, Lucy found herself rushing into her bathroom to brush her hair nervously before she told whoever it was to come in.

"Lucy?" came a chorus of female voices from her living room.

She had no idea why Erza and the other girls were in her apartment for the first time in forever but she was more concerned about hiding her blush and the blotchy hickey at her neck.

The face of Levy poked around her bathroom curtain.

"Afternoon, Lu-chan!" Levy for some strange reason, Lucy noted seemed to be in just as much of a daze as herself.

What exact news had the doctor given them? Oh she hoped feverently it was good news...Lucy would be heartbroken for her best friend if not.

"L-Levy, are you alright?" Lucy whispered pointedly to the bluenette, who looked slightly alarmed at the blonds question but gave a barely detected nod and small smile.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Levy whispered.

Lucy nodded and the two left her bedroom in favour of the living room, now filled with Fairy Tail women, all holding various packages.

"Why are you all here?" Lucy asked incredulously, her voice still dazed and airy.

Levy looked confused.

"We aren't allowed to visit?"

Lucy internally scoffed and was about to tell her friends no one had visited her apartment in weeks, but Mira broke the silence first.

"Lucy, do you have the glass bowl for the chicken pie I gave you the other night? We are one pie dish short for the...uh...Asuka's party?"

Lucy panicked when Mira pulled open her cupboards and looked inside. The dish was still with her homeless friend.

"You must have a million pie dishes Mira, why do you need that one?" Lucy asked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, that was one of the larger ones, I've been baking a new recipe and made a large batch and need more dishes!" Mira spoke quickly.

Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow and regarded the rest of the girls.

Erza and Mira were stood in her kitchen, while Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Cana were sat at her small kitchen table as though they belonged there. Carla the Exceed was perched on the table.

"You brought the girls to fetch one pie dish?" Lucy questioned.

Mira laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, we are here to drink, gossip and do...Makeovers!"

"Yep, we bought those fabulous breasts some new threads!" Cana hiccupped with a grin. "Gotta look hot –" Cana abruptly shut her mouth at a death glare from Erza.

"Err...Lucy? What's with the mark on your – OH MY!" Mira reached a hand to move Lucy's hair and caught one look at the love bite on her blond friends neck and tittered excitedly. "You naughty thing...what exactly did you and Natsu get up to earlier?"

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head and she shrieked in embarrassment as Levy's mouth dropped open and she scoffed.

"Looks like Lu and our Fire Dragon got a little frisky in the swamp..."

"Atta boy! About damn time!" Cana cheered.

"Your dress won't cover this...this won't do." Erza frowned and folded her arms. "This throws all our plans out of order."

Wendy was red in the face but pouted and looked up at her other older sister figure with concerned eyes.

"B-But...we've been looking forward to this for ages..."

"What do we do?" Levy crossed her arms. "Cover it with makeup?"

"Why are we dressing up?" Lucy, who was still blushing, enquired suspiciously.

"You have to get all dolled up for your own party!" Mira spoke dramatically and quickly shrieked in horror, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"MIRA!" Erza looked positively murderous.

"Well done, airhead." Cana slurred.

"What party?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Natsu is going to kill me for blabbing!" Mira looked horrified.

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu...it's me you should be worried about." Erza glared.

"Out of all of us I expected Natsu or Happy to blurt it out...what are we going to do?" Wendy looked distraught.

"What party?" Lucy asked louder, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Uh...guess we might as well own up...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Levy smiled happily and magically produced a brightly wrapped present from thin air.

Lucy blinked for a second before her eyes travelled to the calendar on the wall above her desk. Friday July the Seventh.

Her birthday...guess that was the other big thing today that had slipped her mind...

"W-What party?" asking for the third time, she was looking at the group of girls before her as though they had grown a second head.

"Well...guess its too late to knock her out and pretend she dreamt it." Erza sighed.

"The party we might have secretly been planning over the last few weeks that we promised Natsu we wouldn't tell you about..." Wendy grinned guiltily. "The reason we have been whispering when you were nearby."

"I-I...b-but." Lucy began to stammer.

"Why did you think we had Mira make up a cover story when you stepped into the guild this morning?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Natsu was supposed to meet you at your apartment but the idiot forgot and you saw us putting up decorations."

"We couldn't very well tell you the truth!" Carla shook her little head. "You're too smart for your own good, so we had to keep our distance."

"I-I thought you guys had gotten fed up with me..." Lucy felt the sudden inexplicable urge to cry and two weeks of hurt and misplaced frustration rushed down her pale cheeks.

Well now the others felt like a complete and utter idiots.

"WHAT?" Five voices cried in unison as Lucy collapsed to her knees, waves of relief washing over her as Levy and Lisanna crouched down to comfort her.

Erza looked horrified for a moment before she too knelt before her distraught blond friend.

"I thought you guys were trying to avoid being around me...but I couldn't stay angry at any of you."

Lucy sniffed and blushed, drying her eyes quickly and smiling up at her friends.

"You guys are jerks for making me worry like that!" Lucy giggled as her friends crowded round to hug her.

"But what do we do about blabbermouth over here?" Cana jerked her head to Mira, who blushed and looked ashamed.

"Yes...there must be a fitting punishment." Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I can act surprised when I get there..." Lucy supplied, hoping to avoid Erza and Mira starting a fight in her apartment. Her landlady had only just gotten the front door repaired after Natsu attempted to break it down while she was ignoring him. "And you can make up for spoiling the surprise by finding me a super pretty dress to wear..." Lucy added suggestively, her hands clasping hopefully in front of her, Mira had apparently brought a large selection of dresses, shoes, make up and accessories with her in a magically enchanted bag and Lucy was eyeing a few options eagerly.

"We already bought you a dress for your birthday!" Levy grinned excitedly, holding out the box she had tried to present her best friend with earlier.

Lucy smiled warily and took the package gratefully, hoping Cana hadn't been the one to pick it out...the Card Mage had a taste for extremely revealing attire that left little to the imagination. While Lucy herself had no problem showing of her curves, if it were up to Cana, Lucy would attending her party in a bikini and hot pants.

But, much to her surprise, she felt her eyes widen as a burgundy floor length gown unfolded before her eyes as she held it aloft in front of her.

The dress was beautiful, a tasteful sweetheart neckline with a high neckline of sheer chiffon delicately embroidered with small crystals that sparkled in the light and ran the entire length of the floor length silk and chiffon skirt. The back was just as high as the front but the chiffon was sheer down to the lower back and there was a pretty bow to secure the dress at the back. There was a tasteful slit in the right of the skirt for ease of movement.

"Wow...its beautiful...thank you!"

Not only had Mira and the other girls delivered on the perfect dress to wear to her 'secret' party, but Erza had presented her with a cute pair on strappy gold sandals and a gold clutch for match.

Lucy all but floated dreamily into her bathroom the dress in tow and she ran herself a hot bath, zoning out at the thought of what Natsu would make of her outfit.

Not that he'd shown much interest before, but now they were sort of an item, maybe he would be more impressed?

Lucy was so firmly stuck in her own thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to what was going on beyond the pink curtain to her living room.

Happy had appeared while Lucy was taking a bath and trying her gorgeous new dress on and delivered Natsu's gift for their best friend.

"Lu-chan is going to look lovely in that dress." Levy gushed to the other girls.

"I can see why Natsu is so in love with her." Lisanna smiled gently, the admission to the others caused them to smile as they waited for their blond friend.

"I hope everything goes well tonight." Erza smiled softly. "It doesn't bother you he didn't choose you?" she added to Lisanna.

"I went to Edolas hoping Natsu would one day return my feelings, but over the course of my stay there I realised how much Edo Lucy loved that Natsu. It helped me realise he is far too much like another brother, so I let my feelings go...and when I saw just how much our Natsu clearly adored our Lucy, I knew I had made the right decision." Lisanna smiled.

"Don't worry, you've yet to meet your soulmate." Cana winked cryptically.

"Gray told me that Edo Lucy was scary." Mira shuddered. "Like Erza merged with Lucy."

"What's wrong with that?" Erza glared and raised an eyebrow.

"O-Oh nothing!" Mira smiled too sweetly.

"Did Natsu talk to you about how he feels about Lu?" Levy smiled.

"Three days ago he told me he's planning to confess tonight." Lisanna grinned widely. "He wanted to ask my opinion as he already knows you all support him and Lucy together. He wanted his sisters blessing."

"He can be so sweet sometimes...it makes me proud to see our little rambunctious and destructive Fire Dragon turn into the loyal, caring and cheerful man he's become." Erza spoke with pride.

"There might be one problem though." Lisanna smiled suggestively.

"And what's that?" Mira asked.

"He wants at least five kids." Lisanna giggled.

"Oh my!" Mira giggled behind her hands.

Wendy turned scarlet behind a wide eyed Levy and a roaring Cana.

"Guess Flame Brain doesn't want to hang around!"

"Lucy has always wanted a big family so I don't think that will be a problem." Levy grinned.

"Need I remind everyone we have a minor in our presence?" Erza suddenly piped up, noticing a beetroot faced Wendy who was looking extremely embarrassed in the corner. "Can we not corrupt our innocent Wendy any further?"

"Whoops!" Cana cackled mischievously. "Sorry squirt!"

"Speaking of kids...Levy?" Erza looked starry eyed at the bluenette and smiled. "Are we allowed to know yet?"

"Wait for Lu first...then I'll tell you all." Levy smiled with tears in her eyes.

Cana groaned while Mira and Lisanna looked at each other in excitement.

"C'mon the suspense is killing me!"

Lucy had appeared shortly after the little blue cat had flown off, to gasps and coos of delight and compliments from her female friends.

The dress was a perfect fit, the neckline enhancing her large chest tastefully with the sheer fabric covering her décolletage. Tapering in to show of her tiny waist it then flared out over her full hips, the skirt was a little long, but the gold heels should sort that minor problem out.

"Wit-woo! Natsu won't know what hit him!" Cana winked, causing Lucy to blush again.

"Ok, now that we have seen Lucy in her dress, Levy...I believe you wanted to share your news?" Mira clasped her hands together in excitement.

Levy immediately got to her feet, much to the delight of her friends, who were all holding hands with each other and awaiting her news eagerly.

"Well...as you all know, Gajeel and I recently found out we were expecting...I must have spent an hour calming him down after I told him at Lucy's award presentation!"

"I still can't believe that big oaf started crying with happiness!" Cana roared.

"That was so sweet." Lisanna gushed.

"He will probably kill me for saying this...but when we found out what we were having...well." Levy looked shell-shocked. "Gajeel fainted."

"What? Are you giving birth to a dragon or something?" Cana joked.

"Come on Levy...stop stalling!" Lucy tittered excitedly. "Are you guys having a girl or boy?!"

Levy smiled to herself and placed a hand on her small bump, before she looked down at her friends with happy tears in her eyes.

"Both."

That little four letter word brought a wave of stunned silence, before six women screamed in absolute delight and all jumped to their feet to crowd around the happy but stunned Levy, who had spent much of the day trying to calm her boyfriend down as he too recovered from the shock.

Levy herself would have been happy with either, but she knew that her lovable rogue of a Dragon Slayer desperately longed for a girl.

The wonderful news of twins had stunned them both into an awed silence, before the doctor and herself had watched the slack jawed father's eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapsed in a heap to the floor.

"Oh my god that's wonderful! Best birthday present ever!" Lucy was beaming, dabbing at her eyes as a proud tear escaped down her cheek.

"You're going to be wonderful parents, Levy." Mira smiled warmly at her childhood friend.

"So, when are you going to tell the rest of the guild?" Lisanna asked.

"Not just yet, but I'm already beginning to show...so I doubt it will stay secret for long." Levy admitted. "Natsu and Laxus are already suspicious as they both say my smell has changed...but other than that I don't think anyone else knows."

"Dragon Slayers do have powerful noses." Wendy smiled.

"Anyway, Lucy...speaking of Dragon Slayer." Mira smiled warmly at the birthday girl. "A certain blue cat dropped off a special package for you while you were getting dressed."

"Knowing Natsu it's probably something inappropriate." Lucy blushed and took the present from Mira.

Trying not to seem too excited as she ripped open the pink wrapping paper with gold stars on, she found within a fancy looking box. So far, nothing jumped out at her, she was half expecting an explosion of glitter to shower her in the face.

But it was the beautiful matching gold earring and bracelet set that Natsu had gotten her that had her spluttering like an idiot.

She hadn't been able to contain her gasp at the golden star drop earrings with what she had a sneaking suspicion were genuine diamonds set into them, or the stunning zodiac bracelet with the twelve disks of each of the celestial signs inlaid with their respective birth stones.

But it was the note the Dragon Slayer had included that really made her blush.

' _Happy Birthday Luce! I'm sure by now you are pretty suspicious but bear with me and go along with what the girls tell you to do, I promise I'll make the last couple weeks worth it for ya. See you tonight, love Natsu._

_P.S Bring a coat, I gotta surprise for ya later..._

Lucy didn't miss the way her heart fluttered at the word he had written before his name. What did that mean?

She was still partially in a daze when Mira ushered her towards her vanity chair.

"Right first off, hair and make up, then we can get going!" Mira tittered excitedly.

Lucy smiled at her friends enthusiasm and let herself be ushered into her chair.

By the time Mira had finished curling Lucy's hair into a glamourous side swept wave, and given her a light smoky eye, Lisanna was trying to convince Levy to wear a pair of heels while Cana had finished her third bottle of wine and was somehow still sober enough to perfect her make up. Erza had just gotten dressed and Mira (who didn't need to do much to look stunning) was stood waiting for Lucy to put on her new jewellery to complete her look.

Lucy blushed as she twirled too and fro in front of the mirror, compliments flying from her female friends as she felt a wave of heat rush through her body at the thought of the sexy surprise she wore hidden under her dress for the delight of an unsuspecting Dragon Slayer.

Cana was right, Natsu Dragneel wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**Part two is where things REALLY get smutty, so stay tuned! Reviews and Favourites always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the favorites and reviews, glad you guys like this, as promised here is part 2...I will warn you it does get very smutty so if you don't like thst sort of thing then this isn't for you! Favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Muddy Misconception - Part 2

Natsu Dragneel was nervous, for probably the first time in his adult life.

The party was only an hour away, and, having spent the better part of that hour standing in his living room in nothing but an open shirt and his boxers, he had a sneaking suspicion he might be late. The fitted burgundy dress shirt that Mira had given Happy to give to Natsu was nice enough, if a little too tight for his tastes; but she couldn't decide what to pair it with, if the pile of trousers, jackets and ties at his feet were any indication as he darted back and forth over what to wear.

He doubted very much that he would be let into the guild if he decided to channel the Ice Prick and turn up naked...he had a feeling his blond best friend wouldn't mind, given the way she'd tried to tug his boxers off earlier that day. A pang of longing caused his chest to throb as he thought of this morning in the swamp, then a silly grin replaced that longing when he remembered her reaction to him.

He was over the moon than the beautiful blond wanted him, but in what capacity? Was it just lust or was there a deeper meaning behind her actions...Natsu didn't want to think about how much it would hurt him if it turned out she just wanted him for sex.

His eyes darkened in arousal as he thought to later on when he finally got to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless again, hopefully more. Now that he'd been granted a taste of her sweet lips, he couldn't imagine himself without.

Speaking of Lucy, was this why she spent so long getting dressed in the morning, deciding what to wear?

On another note, listening to the sarcastic remarks of a bored Happy certainly wasn't helping the frustrated scowl on his face, it wasn't Natsu's fault he was pretty crap at this stuff...it had never bothered him before.

But it was worth it just to make his best friends birthday just that little more special, so, with a dramatic sigh, the Dragon Slayer settled on the black slacks he had tossed to the floor half an hour ago and a simple open black waistcoat he had once stolen from Laxus, which didn't fit him all that well (given how big the Lightning Dragon Slayers muscles were) but completed the look.

Who the hell had decided on a black tie ball for Lucy's surprise party anyways?

Natsu had rather have a casual evening surrounded by their friends, an endless supply of alcohol and Mira's cooking; but Erza insisted on a swanky shindig instead. Of course he has planned a separate surprise for the beautiful blond birthday girl away from the prying eyes of their nosy friends, but the only one to know about that little detail other than Natsu, was Happy. The pinkette was pretty sure that the girls just wanted another excuse to dress up all fancy like and spend all afternoon gossiping about boys and makeup, or whatever the Fairy Tail women did when they got ready together.

"What about this?" Natsu turned to ask Happy, who was currently floating in front of the mirror over the Fireplace (a gift courtesy of Lucy, who had tried to spruce the place up a little) and was preening his blue fur, which had been freshly washed and dried and now sported a cute matching black waistcoat and bowtie.

"That is what Mira told you to wear in the first place." Happy sighed.

"I know that, but do I wear a tie or my scarf?" Natsu held up both options in either hand.

"Wow, I really hope Lucy agrees to be your girlfriend tonight or you're gonna be stuck spending a lifetime asking fashion advice from a cat."

"Gee...thanks buddy." Natsu rolled his eyes and decided against either option, it was hot enough outside and even though he loved his scarf, he wanted to look smart for once. Giving his pink mop of spikes a quick tousle with his hand, he grinned at his reflection in the mirror.

He scrubbed up pretty well, if he did say so himself.

"Yosh! I'm ready."

"Great...now lets get to the guild before Cana drinks the bar dry or I die of boredom."

"Geesh, aye Sir!"

* * *

Lucy felt a bout of nerves mixed with excitement enter her body as she followed the group of chattering women as they arrived at the guild hall at precisely nine o clock that evening.

Perfectly on time.

Loud music could be heard inside, the wooden doors were pushed open and the dull drone of chatter from within suddenly silenced as the group entered, except for the blond as she took one look at the beautiful sight before her and gasped.

What must have been miles of twinkling fairy lights had been strung up from the ceiling to mimic the night sky, Lucy spotted a few of the constellations of her Celestial Spirits shining in gold to separate them from the rest of the lights. Soft blue and pink lighting (her favourite colours) lit the space between the food tables and seating areas, the normal wooden tables were lain with fancy glittery tablecloths. The bar had even been set up to look like a cocktail bar; complete with a grumpy looking Laxus and Gajeel playing the role of barmen, sporting matching waistcoats and bowties.

The blond looked to the bar and giggled silently into her hand as she saw Gajeel seemed to still be in a daze from the happy news earlier as he was polishing a glass so hard it was close to shattering. Lucy finally looked up to above the stage where a large sparkling banner of words wished Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Mage a Happy Birthday, hung above the curtains, framing the space that had been cleared to make way for a dancefloor.

Her reaction was completely genuine as she pressed her hands to cover her mouth as dozens of wizards yelled 'Surprise!' and 'Happy Birthday!'. Somewhere in the crowd she heard Macao yell 'Looking hot there, Lucy!' and she flushed in embarrassment. She was absolutely sure she heard a familiar growl of possessiveness in response to the old mans words which caused her insides to loop in excitement.

Letting her brown eyes travel over the crowd, she tried to spot a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer but was swiftly pulled away by a determined Erza on a mission.

Lucy spent much of the next half an hour in a daze as she was pulled around the hall, greeting her fellow guild mates as Erza went into an monologue about who had done what for the party. She was slightly thankful when Cana pulled her away and marched her towards the bar, leaving the Requip Mage to drone on for a few moment until she finally noticed she was alone.

"Come on Boobs, lets get you shitfaced!"

"Uh, I'm quite alright...thanks Cana!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Aw you gotta get pissed on your birthday!"

Lucy squeaked and shot off away from the bar to escape having a bottle shoved down her throat like the time at her award ceremony and she stopped by the stairs to the second floor.

Just where was Natsu?

The pinkette had a flair for making a dramatic entrance so she was half expecting him to appear in a blaze of flames or to drop in from the ceiling. What she didn't expect was the sudden feeling of all of her nerve endings sparking to life as she felt a familiar pair of heated hands grasp her hips possessively from behind, a set of hot lips brushing against her left ear.

"Holy shit." A soft voice spoke huskily into her ear and she shuddered as those lips then moved to press a kiss to her jawline.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy sighed longingly as the form of her best friend came into her vision as he circled her slowly. Looking up at him through half lidded eyes a flush of lust took over her cheeks as she took in the well fitted burgundy dress shirt, waistcoat and black slacks; to the sexy grin on his handsome face as he gazed adoringly at her.

On reflex, she crossed her arms in front of her as her traitorous brain decided that as good as he looked in dress clothes, she'd rather see his muscled body out of them.

"Stop circling me like a vulture." She hissed half heartedly.

"You look amazing." Natsu whispered, pulling her towards him in a tight hug, Lucy gasped as she felt the semi-hard length of his arousal pressed against her lower belly and she lifted her lips to his ear.

"Guess I'm not the only one all worked up." Lucy murmured hotly against his skin. "Why did you leave me earlier? Because of you I nearly burned down my apartment."

She felt Natsu chuckle huskily.

"How did you manage that?"

"You left me in such a daze I forgot to put water over the pasta I was trying to cook for dinner." Lucy let her lips trail teasingly across his neck and smiled when she felt him swallow audibly.

"Well let me make it up to you?" Natsu briefly pressed his forehead against hers then pulled away and took both of her hands.

"How?" Lucy tilted her head to gaze up at him, her golden waves cascading over her shoulder.

"Dance with me?" His eyes softened as he gazed at her heatedly.

Lucy felt her eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"Who are you and what did you do with Natsu?

The blond regarded the grin making its way to his face very suspiciously, Lucy Heartfilia knew to be extremely cautious when Natsu smiled like that.

* * *

Funnily enough, Natsu's idea of 'dancing' turned out to be spinning the both of them around over dramatically around the dancefloor, bumping into several other couples along the way, all whilst touching her wherever he could.

Hot, sweaty and more than a little aroused at his fingertips teasing over the skin her dress left bare, she tried to catch her breath in between their sporadic movements.

Lucy squealed, shutting her eyes tightly as Natsu tilted her back as they spun again, his hand sneaking down to squeeze her ass.

"Natsu!" Lucy huffed and glared up at him.

"What?" he pulled her into him at the hips and leaned in until they were nose to nose. "I can't help it when you look so beautiful."

Lucy flushed and opened her mouth to reply when her stomach dropped suddenly as she was dipped backwards as the song they were dancing to stopped. She felt his warm hand slip into the back of her dress, his fingertips softly caressing her bare skin; she moved her hand into the thick of his hair at the nape of his neck.

"S-Stop teasing me already." She hissed desperately to him.

Natsu huffed and was about to lean down and crush his lips against hers when the booming voice of Master Makarov announced that it was time to eat.

Lucy looked around them to find a crowd of their friends moving towards the food table, seemingly paying the two of them no mind. Normally, this would be where Natsu completely forgot about her and cheered, running off towards the food.

Lucy was about to ask him why he was gazing at her and not going to fill his endless stomach with Mira's delicious cooking; when his strong hands pulled her towards him and a pair of heated lips latched on to her throat.

"N-Natsu! Not in public!" Lucy panicked, torn between a gasp at her best friend being so bold and moaning at the way his tongue darted out to sooth the mark on her neck.

Would the two new lovers really be missed if they escaped for a few minutes?

Lucy looked around at the guild, it seemed that everyone was preoccupied with eating. Well, not everyone...Erza was fiercely guarding the large strawberry shortcake that Mira had made especially for her and was glaring at anyone who went within ten foot of it. Gray was sitting next to Juvia, with Wendy and Carla opposite and chatting about something funny. Levy was perched at the bar with Lily and talking quietly with her mate. Everyone was busy.

"Luce...lets disappear for a bit." Natsu groaned against her ear.

This was a new one...Natsu wasn't interested in the food?

"Not hungry?" Lucy pulled away to gaze at him.

"Not for food." Natsu murmured against her lips, looking down at her pointedly.

Lucy couldn't help the way lust began to pool in her body as his words of promise caused her to smile coyly. Apparently Natsu was just as effected by the sexual tension between them as she was.

So the decision was made, the two of them ditched the party and ran towards the second floor, Lucy giggling like a little schoolgirl. They didn't notice the several pairs of eyes watching them go with a sly grin on their faces.

"Seems kids these days can't keep their hands off each other for five minutes..." Laxus chuckled and turned to pour a confused Mira a drink.

* * *

Natsu ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging entrance; Lucy opened her mouth to him willingly, the heat rising between them as the door to the infirmary was kicked shut by her impatient Dragon Slayer.

"We do find some rather odd places to sneak off to." Lucy whimpered as she found herself pressed against the door of the infirmary.

The door didn't lock but the excitement of possibly being caught by another guild member shot a thrill of excitement through her body, did that make her a pervert?

"It was either this or Gramps' office..." Natsu grinned down at her as he rucked his hips against hers, causing a low moan to escape her throat as he trailed his scorching tongue against her pulse point.

"I'd ra-AH!-ther live passed my birthday party, thanks!" Lucy gasped then giggled.

"You asked." Natsu grinned against her neck.

Lucy decided she'd had enough of talking and raised her hand to pull him closer to her –

"Speaking of parties you didn't seem that surprised..."

Oh crap. Lucy pulled away and couldn't hide the guilt from her face at Natsu's raised eyebrow and suspicious look.

Busted!

"Heh...well, Mira might have accidentally blabbed while we were getting ready." Lucy flushed.

"Wow...after all the shit Happy and I got about not blabbing everything..."

"How could you tell I knew?" Lucy asked, tilting her head in intrigue.

"Can't keep secrets from me, Luce." Natsu replied, his hands beginning to explore the bare skin of her sides. "The nose knows."

Lucy looked surprised for a moment, before she leaned up to brush her lips against his neck, loving the way his throat bobbed as he gasped.

"That's what you think, Natsu." She opened her lips to teeth at his neck. "Who says I'm not hiding something now?"

The Dragon Slayer almost howled in frustration as Lucy toyed with the buttons of his dress shirt, slipping a few open dexterously as she used the other hand to pull him down to kiss her.

Their lips met furiously, earning a moan from her lips as she felt his questing fingertips tracing lightly against the skin at her thigh, exposed by the slit in her dress. Opening her mouth to swirl their tongues together languidly, she felt Natsu groan and pull away to rest his forehead against hers.

"So what is this big secret you're keeping then?"

"Lets just say this dress isn't the only sexy red thing I'm wearing tonight." Lucy managed to get the rest of the shirt undone and ran her palm over his pectorals, feeling his heartbeat thudding quickly in his chest.

Natsu did howl this time, he pulled Lucy into his grip, lifting her into his arms as he marched them towards one of the infirmary beds, laying her down and leaning over her, crushing his lips to hers as he ground their hips together. Lowering his lips to trail his mouth over the pebbled peaks at the center of each breast, he mouthed one bud gently as he looked up at her reaction.

He found himself slack jawed however when he found her with a hand against the nape of her neck as she undid the top of her dress and let it fall loose over her chest. His breath shuddered as she smiled coyly at him and slowly pulled the fabric down. Groaning deeply at the sight of the flimsy and extremely thin burgundy sheer bra, if it could be called a damn bra with all that thin ribbon holding it to her body; Lucy may as well be wearing nothing.

Natsu had seen her in some pretty revealing outfits before, but this contraption left him feeling the most aroused and hot under the collar he'd ever felt.

"Holy fuck, Luce..." Natsu sat back and trailed his thumbs over her hardened nubs and she moaned sweetly, her head falling back into the pillow, messing her golden waves. He then leaned down to press a lingering open mouthed kiss to her cleavage. "You trying to kill me?"

"I-It's a matching set." Lucy murmured between moans as her back arched again as he ground his hips into hers again.

Natsu made a mental note that Lucy was definitely trying to kill him and also noted to get a good look at the second half of the set later, but right now he had two nubs standing for his attention. So his free hand began to tease her other nipple, eliciting a hot whine from her swollen lips. The Dragon Slayer felt his internal temperature rising as he tugged aside the sheer fabric to latch his lips unhindered to her peak as his free hand tweaked the other back and forth roughly.

The Dragon Slayer felt himself harden fully at the way their hips rucked together desperately, each tug on her nipples earning him a little whine as she panted helplessly below him, so he sped up his teasing, increasing the motion of his hips to a point where her breasts bounced from the motion.

Lucy suddenly made a noise of protest as she pushed him away from her chest, panting hard, her cheeks a ruddy crimson and eyes glazed over with lust.

Wondering if he had done something wrong, his eyebrows rose as she used a rare show of physical strength to roll them over, the skirt of her dress bunched indecently at her thighs. Natsu felt his eyes widening as he caught a brief glimpse of the matching red sheer bottoms of the set and he growled at her when her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his arousal poking against her inner thigh.

A bolt of pleasure shot down to her core as their tongues danced playfully.

"L-Luce..." Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat as he sat back and watched her grind slowly against his length, causing him to tilt his head back in a sharp hiss, his hand diving urgently beneath her skirt to rub against her center.

Oh holy hell, he could feel the heat of her arousal against his fingertips and he rose to duck and take a nub into his mouth and swirl around the areola languidly, her hand fisting in his hair to press himself harder against her chest as Lucy shuddered above him with need as his fingers sped up their pace at her core.

"Y-Yes Natsu...right there!" Lucy gasped above him.

With the fabric of her bra sufficiently soaked, he pulled on the ribbon tied at the nape of her neck and groaned when the fabric parted and exposed her heaving breasts to him. His groan suddenly turned into a whine as he felt Lucy parting his trousers to slip a small hand into his boxers to grasp him firmly.

A few pumps of her hand and Natsu was in bliss, closing his eyes and letting this beautiful woman have her way with his length. He let out a guttural moan as she quickened her pace, his hips lifting up to allow her more access.

"S-Shit Luce!"

Suddenly there was a low knock on the door of the infirmary, Natsu was still in an aroused daze as he didn't notice Lucy gasping, before letting go of his aching member and stumbling towards the door, her legs wobbling while redoing the straps of her bra and dress quickly.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy squeaked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Lu-chan?" The voice of Levy spoke through the door. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but Erza is looking for you two...she wants to cut the birthday cake."

Lucy heard a low growl and had to bite down a whimper as she felt a pair of lips pressing urgent kisses against her throat, a strong arm wrapped around her stomach, bending her over at the waist as she was forced to rest her hands on the door to avoid falling. Natsu's free hand slipped into the fabric of her dress to rub circles against her core again in fast circles.

Lucy felt her body shuddering at the thought of Natsu playing with her while her best female friend stood on the other side of the door and she sighed.

"L-Levy, can you stall her please?" Lucy held back a moan. "Ten minutes..."

A huff of mischievous laughter came through the wooden door as Natsu increased the tempo of his rubbing, hissing at he felt the wetness beneath the thin fabric hiding her from him.

"Sure...just be sure to save room for dessert!"

With Levy gone, Lucy shrieked in pleasure as Natsu growled and swiftly tugged aside the fabric of her panties and thrust two thick fingers into her core suddenly and she felt liquid heat pooling in her center as he ground his erection into her backside, his teeth latching onto her throat with all the ferocity of a feral animal, she rested her forehead against the door as his free hand moved north to tug at her breast.

"N-Natsu! Hmn..."

"Fuck...Luce."

The blond had no words as the feeling of her clamping down on his thrusting fingers within her as her hips bucked backwards into his arousal and caused him to quicken his pace. Lucy was moaning breathily with every thrust and he used his free hand to lift one of her thighs and hold it in his forearm, allowing his fingers deeper access within her core.

"H-Harder, Natsu." She keened against him, her head falling back against his shoulder as he growled against her neck.

"Fuck I wanna taste you so badly." Natsu growled into her ear, quickly letting go of her leg to spin her around and crushing his lips against hers.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy whined in desperation, before gasping as Natsu lifted the hand coated in her juices to his lips, to taste her arousal.

Lucy gasped and looked up at him, slightly intimidated by the feral look of arousal in his own eyes as he leant down to kiss her again.

"I've got a whole lot of things I wanna do to you, but for now we'd better not keep Erza from that damn cake." Natsu huffed in frustration that they couldn't continue what they started but he didn't want their first time to be in such a place.

What he had planned for after the party was much more romantic than getting hot and heavy with his hopefully soon to be girlfriend on a hospital bed.

* * *

Ten minutes had soon turned into twenty by the time Natsu had calmed his arousal and Lucy had made herself presentable enough to re-join the busy party, Lucy's hair was still slightly mussed and her lipstick had all but worn off but Natsu couldn't help the pride that overcame him when he thought that if anything, Lucy looked even more beautiful when dishevelled and needy.

The two found their team all sitting around a table close to the dancefloor, Erza sitting at the head of the table, Gray and Juvia on her left, Wendy, Carla and Happy on her right. There were two chairs open which Lucy assumed were for Natsu and herself. There was still some food on the tables, so Natsu whispered he would go and grab a plate full for them to share. Lucy blushed as Natsu covertly squeezed her ass and waltzed off. Erza was watching him go with an irate look on her face.

Lucy then felt the heat of those eyes on her and gulped audibly and smiled at the redhead.

"Erza! How's it going, you enjoying the party?"

"Where have you two been?" Erza demanded. "What exactly have you two been doing?"

"Each other by the looks of it." Gray snickered, causing both Lucy and Wendy to blush scarlet.

"We just kissed, nothing more!" Lucy lied, attempting to smooth her hair down. "We just wanted to escape for a bit is all."

"Then why does Flame Brain have his fly undone?"

Lucy blushed an even deeper red and opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish. So much for making themselves presentable...

"Oh my!" Juvia pressed a hand to her mouth, a naughty look on her face as she looked across at Gray. Maybe they could sneak off too?

"Kids these days..." Carla shook her little white head while Happy grinned cheekily.

"Shall I remind you all we have a minor in our presence?" Erza was resting her elbows on the table, pressing her fingertips together which reminded Lucy of the way a criminal mastermind would regard his underlings when they did something wrong. "Regardless of what Lucy and Natsu have or haven't been doing, they are here now and that is all that matters."

"Thank you Erza." Lucy sighed in relief.

"But as thrilled as I am for the two of you there will be no more fornicating until after the party, do I make myself clear? We are already behind schedule."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lucy squeaked.

Natsu returned shortly with a platter absolutely heaving with as much as the Dragon Slayer could pile onto it. Pastries, pies, chips, and a bowl full of his favourite spicy chicken wings that Lucy also loved, courtesy of Natsu.

He sat down next to a still red faced Lucy and paid no mind to the raised eyebrow sent his way by a still glowering Erza.

Erza watched in mild amusement as Lucy quickly whispered something to Natsu, who blushed beetroot, looked down at his crotch and quickly adjusted himself; before diving into his plate as though nothing had happened.

All seven of them soon relaxed and began chatting as though nothing scandalous had happened and enjoyed each others company. The food and drinks were excellent and Natsu seemed to be in an especially good mood as he munched on one of Mira's famous apple pies.

"Save some food for others, Flame Breath." Gray teased good naturedly. "Don't forget Mira is saving anything left over for tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah..." Natsu grumbled.

"Tomorrow?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion as she raised her glass of wine to take a sip.

"Mira and Gramps are opening the guild to the local homeless and vulnerable to come and eat a decent meal and get medical attention if they need it." Wendy smiled. "I'm not sure who came up with such a great idea but most of the guild have offered up their time to volunteer, we hope if it goes well it will become a regular thing."

Lucy choked on her drink and felt a blush heat her cheeks, she was absolutely sure no one knew about her plan to ask Makarov and Mira about opening the guild for the homeless; so how on earth did they suddenly decide this?

"Um...wow that's a great idea! How did they come up with it?" Lucy asked innocently.

The other members of the table shrugged while a certain pinkette chuckled lightly next to her.

"You aren't exactly hard to read Luce, you had no idea that I followed you from the guild the other day when you shot off with a bag of food after ghosting me." Natsu was smiling down at her and Lucy felt her jaw drop open. "I saw you giving it to that old fella."

"B-But...I...how did you know I wanted to talk to Gramps and Mira?" Lucy stammered, feeling herself blush in embarrassment at the attention she was getting from her surprised team mates.

"Silly Lucy...you've got the biggest heart I know of under all that weirdness." Natsu leaned in and nudged her nose with his own, smiling at her. "It wasn't hard to figure out what you had planned...so I suggested your idea to Mira."

Lucy felt her eyes pooling with tears as she threw her arms around him and kissed him in full view of their team mates and the rest of the guild. Natsu grunted in surprise and didn't waste a second before kissing her back passionately.

Several cheers, shouts of encouragement and wolf whistles rang out around the guild and the two lovebirds pulled away from each other with red cheeks, Lucy looked down at her hands while Natsu scratched his hair with a silly grin on his face.

"Finally!" Cana yelled from the bar.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered it so quietly that only Natsu could hear her and he reached down to squeeze her hand gently, much to her delight his fingertips teased her thigh.

"So you did ignore orders to not follow Lucy in case she figured out the party?" Erza sounded angry, but there was a small smile on her face that told Natsu she wasn't actually cross.

"You didn't really think you could keep me away, did you?" Natsu grinned. "And what about you guys blabbing to Luce about the party?" he raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What?!" Gray spluttered, looking at each of the girls.

Erza turned red with guilt and cleared her throat.

"T-That was Mira's fault!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya...Luce told me what happened." Natsu grinned to show there were no hard feelings.

"I did question why we were throwing a huge party for Asuka's teeth but I really appreciate what you guys have done for me, it's been a magical night." Lucy smiled dreamily.

"Well it ain't over yet, Luce!" Natsu growled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lucy, causing her to blush prettily.

"Natsu!"

* * *

By the time that the guests had eaten, gotten completely drunk and danced some more, it was pushing midnight.

Happy had strangely disappeared an hour ago, when Lucy questioned Natsu on it he had simply shrugged with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Lucy had chosen not to press him further and instead kicked off her heels to let her feet rest from so much dancing and she and Natsu were cuddled up in one of the secluded booths by the door.

Natsu had slow danced (or tried to while not stepping on her toes) with her after dinner and had gotten her all worked up again, if the way his fingertips snaking up her thigh under the fabric of her dress was anything to go by.

The hall was surprisingly quiet, given most of the guild were still partying with only the members with children having called it a night and retired to bed. Lucy had her legs draped over Natsu's lap and she was trying not to moan as the pinkette locked the heat of his gaze with hers and let his fingertips trace lightly over her center, thumb teasing against the edge of the fabric.

"Something the matter, Luce? Natsu looked at her curiously, but his smile was mischievous, he leaned in towards her and pressed a slow and deep kiss against her lips.

"N-No..." Lucy pulled away and gasped as his fingers started rubbing in slow circles. "Mmn..."

"Think it's an acceptable enough time to quit and ditch?" Natsu murmured against her neck, letting his tongue drag against her skin and huffing a warm breath against the wetness. Lucy shuddered and looked around the hall again.

Gray and Juvia were swaying back and forth besides Gajeel and Levy, with Mira and a red faced Laxus rotating awkwardly on the spot.

The rest of their guild mates were all crowded round the bar, cheering on Cana as she battled a very red faced Erza in a drinking contest.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucy murmured.

"Gotta surprise for you." Natsu promised. "Just for us."

Lucy simply nodded, whining as Natsu removed his hand from her skirt and he pulled her to her feet, letting her grab her heels in one hand, the other in his.

Without another pause, the two lovers made their exit from the party, closing the wooden doors behind them quietly.

Lucy giggled as she was offered Natsu's back, which she took gratefully, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his warm hands holding her behind the knees as he started a swift pace to a destination known only to him.

It was warm and silent as they walked through the streets of Magnolia, only a few people ambling around on their way home from taverns or on the way to work for the early morning. Most houses were dark, a few lights scattered here and there to help illuminate the streets as Natsu carried her.

"So what is this surprise?" Lucy whispered against his neck, nuzzling into his comforting scent of firewood.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya." Natsu chucked.

Lucy huffed and chose not to reply, simply nuzzling into him as he eventually reached the familiar path to the home Natsu shared with Happy.

As he led her through the trees, his house eventually came into view, but instead of leading her to the front door, they turned and walked around the cottage to the clearing behind it.

Lucy gasped as she spotted a small campfire being tended to by a little blue Exceed who was poking into the flames with a stick, sat next to the fire was a small hamper and a thick blanket and some pillows nestled amongst the grass. The sky was dotted with stars and the crescent moon shone brightly, illuminating twelve sets of constellations in particular that almost seemed to be twinkling especially for her.

Well that would explain where Happy had disappeared off too...

"All done buddy?" Natsu set Lucy down and walked up to his best animal friend and rubbed him on the head.

"Mission accomplished!" Happy smiled and conjured his wings and floated into the air, flying towards Lucy and hugging her chest. "Do you like it Lushi?"

The Celestial Mage felt her heart melt and she hugged him back.

"It's beautiful, thank you Happy."

"Good luck Natsu!" Happy called and with that, the blue cat whooshed off into the air and back towards town, leaving the two of them alone in the evening air.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu about to ask him what Happy meant by saying good luck, but found herself stopping when she looked at him; he was suddenly looking nervous as he walked towards her. Blushing as he leaned in to press a heated kiss to her lips, she felt him walking them backwards towards the blanket.

"What is all this?" Lucy whispered against his lips.

"Got something important to tell you." Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanted to do this where we wouldn't be interrupted."

Lucy felt her insides looping in excitement at the thought of being completely alone, she let Natsu pull her down onto the blanket beside the fire. Although it was summer, the nights got a little chilly in Magnolia so she was grateful for the warmth. Natsu smiled before leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"I had a whole speech planned out and everything but I figured you'd prefer it if I just came out and said it." Natsu chuckled slightly, adoring Lucy's confused look and the way she was gazing up at him with complete and utter trust.

"Luce, I'm in love with you." Natsu locked his warm gaze with hers as she blinked at him several times.

Her gaze turned from surprised, to contemplative, to shock and finally tears welled up in her eyes.

Shit...had he said the wrong thing?

"Oh crap...Lucy please don't cry!" Natsu panicked, pulling away to hold her by the shoulders as tears poured down her beautiful face. "I know I'm probably in way over my head but ever since you bounced into my life with that blond hair, big boobs and sassiness I've been completely hooked...you're so weird sometimes but you're the kindest person I-"

"N-Natsu...shut up." Lucy giggled breathily, wiping her eyes.

The Dragon Slayer was the one to blink owlishly at her this time as she reached up to press a firm kiss to his lips.

"I've been in love with you for ages you idiot..." Lucy smiled up at him.

The shock on his face morphed into a silly grin and she squeaked as he threw his arms around her to pull her into a fierce hug. Lucy returned it and nestled her face into his neck, pressing a heated kiss there.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Natsu chuckled, his heart was fit to burst from the exhilaration coursing through his body at the shock that his beautiful best friend actually returned his feelings.

"You can be a bit dense sometimes." Lucy giggled as Natsu pulled away from her and gazed down at her with a heated look.

"Guess what happened in that swamp finally kicked some sense into me."

Lucy felt arousal pooling in her belly at the feral look in his eyes, she felt herself moaning breathlessly when he leaned in to trail hot kisses against her jawline.

"Must be a Dragon Slayer thing." She replied, tilting her neck to allow him more access, raising a hand to slide into the thick of his hair.

"Hmm...Dragon Slayers know when they find their mate." Natsu admitted. "Even if it took me a while to notice mine was right in front of me."

"Mate?" Lucy pulled back and let her hand trail down to rest against his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat pulsing wildly against her palm.

"Yeah...will you be mine...Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu gazed deeply into her eyes and found no hesitation there among the honey brown.

"I will." She smiled up at him. "I already was, silly."

With that, Natsu surged again his girlfriend, gods it felt to good to finally call her that, so he pressed their lips together desperately, tilting his head to the side to kiss her deeply. Lucy whimpered when he opened his lips to tease his tongue along her lower lip, shuddering as she allowed him in and their tongues slid together playfully.

Natsu felt himself grin mentally as he felt Lucy tugging at the buttons on his dress shirt impatiently, managing to get a few open before he pulled away from her and smirked down at her coyly.

"Geesh...can't wait to get my shirt off can you?"

Lucy huffed at him, before getting to her feet. Natsu felt a jolt hit his stomach as her face morphed from annoyance, to aroused.

He watched, completely mesmerised as Lucy reached back to unbutton the dress, letting the bodice fall, exposing once again that sheer red bra she looked incredible in, his length aching as she then reached to unzip the side of the skirt; the guttural groan of her name shuddered through her as the dress puddled to the floor beneath her long legs. Natsu took in the sight of his stunning girlfriend standing before him in the tiny two piece sheer set and he felt his mouth water.

"I was hoping I could get more than your shirt off." Lucy stepped out of the dress, standing before him in all her half naked glory.

Rising to his knees from the blanket, he pulled her towards him in a daze, letting a slow but deep kiss linger on her lower belly before he trailed kisses down to her core, pausing to press a kiss to the small circle of wetness right around the center.

Lucy moaned breathily, letting one hand to delve into the soft pink spikes at his crown, the other rising to squeeze at her own breast, head tilting back in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed.

Natsu smoothed his warm hands down her thighs before he lifted her leg to hoist it over his shoulder, his eyes briefly drifted up to catch Lucy grasping at her own chest, squeezing desperately as he growled low in his throat and lifted himself to his feet.

Tingles exploded through her as he dipped his head to draw her peaked bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking down on it, drawing a high pitched whine from her throat as her fingers swiftly parted his shirt and drew it down his shoulders; tossing it to the side with her discarded dress. Her palms drifted from his pectorals, down to dance across his abs, before latching on to the button of his slacks. Natsu groaned desperately as her deft fingertips parted his zipper and tugged down on his trousers.

"N-Natsu...lay down...please – AH! – let me touch you." Lucy pulled him away from her chest and he gazed down at her foggily before obeying.

Lucy watched him sink to his knees, before laying back on his elbows to drink her in.

A sense of pride shot through him as he watched this beautiful creature crouched down gracefully and crawl on her hands and knees towards him, pushing him down to lay flat against the blanket. He hissed loudly as her lips met his neck, trailing her tongue up and down teasingly against his heated skin. Natsu was glad she had already undone his slacks, because his aching length felt far too tight within the confines of his boxers.

"Hmm..Luce." was all the Dragon Slayer could utter as she lowered her lips to his chest, dropping open mouth kisses around his nipple; a husky moan falling from his throat as she bit gently on it before lathering the bite with her tongue.

Desperately wanting to touch her, Natsu lifted himself up to reach for her, but Lucy shook her head. Kissing her way slowly down his abs, Natsu lay back down and let her continue; her golden locks were tickling down his side as she went, causing him to hiss again.

He felt his eyes widen as her fingertips reached the waistband of his trousers, tugging down on them; that in combination with her tongue on his skin caused his hips to rise towards her, allowing Lucy to drag them and his boxers past his hips and nearly expose his aching length to her, before a feral growl left his throat and he rolled the both of them over.

Lucy blinked up at him in surprise before he crushed his lips to hers, his fingers tugging at her nipples mercilessly, causing her to shriek in pleasure beneath him, her back arch and her toes to curl desperately trying to find a way to ease the pressure building up in her core.

Natsu let her swollen lips go to travel down her body, stopping on the way to quickly undo the ribbon at the nape of her neck and all but rip the flimsy bra from her chest, he dropped to press a quick kiss to each mound before his kisses started a hot and wet trail down her stomach as his tongue traced a path to her lower belly.

"Natsu...p-please!" Lucy begged under him, her hips rising to meet his face as he used his teeth to tug on the waistband of the red underwear, the bows tying it closed temptingly as he let his thumb press into the fabric between her lower lips.

"Tell me what you want, Luce." Natsu murmured as he let his fingertips trail either side of the triangle fabric, looking up at her with his eyes glazed over and a naughty smirk on his face.

"T-Touch me -AHN!" Lucy shrieked as he quickly tugged aside the fabric hiding her center from him and he plunged two fingers into her, his other hand parting her lower lips, groaning when he found her pink and swollen for him. With a dark grin he lowered his mouth to taste her as he let his scorching hot tongue swirl around her bud, sucking it into his mouth and flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth.

His other two fingers moved in and out of her languidly, drawing a series of pants and moaning from her with every thrust.

Lucy felt her eyes squeezing shut at the incredible feeling of his tongue on her in combination with his fingers thrusting within her, she had never felt like this before; a spring was tightening within her, clenching wonderfully as he quickened the pace of his fingers and sucked down on her harder.

It was when Natsu pulled back to desperately unlace the ribbons on either side of her hips and tossed the sodden fabric away to the side did Lucy really feel the pressure tightening in her belly, his free hand lifted her hips slightly into the air as he laid down fully, sucking down on her clit hard and the sound of his fingers thrusting in and out at inhuman speed; his free hand reaching to pull and twist at her nipple, did she finally clamp down on his fingers and her deafening scream of pleasure call out into the night.

Natsu felt himself growl with pride as he felt her clenching over and over again around his fingers as he felt her topple over the edge under him, her entire body jerking and shuddering as he sucked her clit into his mouth one more time to draw out her pleasure; slowing his thrusting to a gentle pace, before stopping when her body went completely lax and with a moan she pulled away from him.

With a heady grin, the Dragon Slayer removed his fingers and dropped a heated kiss to her lower belly, drawing back to look down at her. Lucy looked beautiful all sweaty and satiated as she panted harshly below him. He reached down to pull her droopy body into his arms and her head fell into the crook of his neck as she tried to slow her breathing.

"You ok?" he murmured teasingly as she pulled back to look up at him, a sense accomplishment flowing through him as he took in her blissful face and her smile.

"Mhm." Lucy whispered, dropping a quick kiss to his lips as she slowly came to her senses, then did something that would be forever burned into his mind as the hottest thing he had ever seen Lucy Heartfilia do.

Natsu watched in a daze as Lucy took the fingers that were coated in her juices and pulled them into her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around his digits and lapping them clean. With a whine of longing and completely at her mercy, Lucy removed his finger from her mouth and pushed him down to lay back against the blanket.

Oh holy hell, Lucy could do whatever the heck she wanted to him after that, he was completely enchanted as she straddled his hips, he was utterly and completely hers to do whatever she desired.

Lucy set a slow and steady pace against his lower belly, his hard length twitching helplessly as he felt the wetness between her thighs scattering on the skin of his lower abdomen as she rubbed herself against him. When his hips bucked up into hers, Natsu grasped at her naked hips, slowing her movements.

"Luce...trousers." he barely managed to get those two words out but he could tell from the way her eyes darkened that she understood.

He wanted her attention down there.

A jolt of need shot through her and she sat back on her knees, smiling down at him coyly as she tugged swiftly down on his trousers, wasting no time by pulling his boxers down to free his arousal, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the way his shaft stood at attention for her, he was big; not too big that she didn't think she could handle him but she was impressed all the same.

So she rewarded him by leaning over to swipe her tongue across the head, feeling him twitch under her ministrations. His eyes were wild and incredibly aroused and he gasped as she took the head of him fully into her mouth and sucked on him, drawing a guttural moan from his throat as his head jolted back into the blanket. One hand fisted tightly into the blanket and the other fisted into her hair, careful not to pull too tightly in case he hurt her.

When she moaned however, the sound vibrating through his length and causing him to whine; he figured she actually liked him tugging on her hair, so he did. Lucy rewarded him by taking him fully into her hot mouth, dragging the flat of her tongue along the underside of him and pulling back up again.

"F-Faster." Natsu was incredibly impressed he managed to string the letters together to form a word, because any coherent thought seemed to be failing him as he felt her talented mouth taking him in again and again.

Lucy could tell that it wouldn't be long before Natsu completely came apart underneath her, with the way his length was twitching in her mouth, so she took him in fully once more, careful to drag her tongue along him as she slowly released him from her mouth.

Letting him go with a satisfying pop, Lucy leaned back and wiped at her mouth, before he looked up at her in awe.

"Holy shit...Luce that was...fuck. " Natsu sat up as he blabbered and Lucy giggled lustfully, crawling into his lap and threading her arms around his neck and into his hair.

"Natsu, please...I want you." Lucy whimpered, wrapping her legs around his hips, his shaft poking enticingly against her belly.

The two lovers kissed slowly, letting the heat between them simmer to life once again, Natsu pulled away briefly to look up at the beautiful blond.

"You sure?" He asked, eyes darkening. "I won't go easy on you, not after that." He promised darkly.

Lucy blushed with need, grinding their hips together sensuously.

"I want you, Natsu." Natsu shuddered as he felt Lucy raising her hips to line his length up with her entrance, he groaned as he felt the wetness of her core against the head of his shaft. "Make me yours."

With a feral growl, Natsu locked eyes with her and grabbed her hips, bringing her down onto him, his length slipping between her lips as he sheathed himself fully inside of her.

Lucy moaned and her head tilted back in bliss as he pulled her off of him and slammed her back down, rolling their hips together as he felt their hips connect. Natsu snarled and let his teeth sink into her neck as his warm hands moved from her hips to squeeze at her ass as he repeated the motion of pulling her off and slamming her back down.

"H-Harder." Lucy whimpered, ribbons of pleasure shooting through her body and down to her core as he complied with another growl and sped up his pace.

Natsu was squeezing her ass so hard that he knew she would have bruises in the morning as he slammed her down on him repeatedly, loosing himself in the feel of him plunging himself in and out of her hot entrance over and over again as she panted and moaned breathily above him. The sound of their love-making was beginning to get louder as their hips slapped together in unison.

With a hiss, Natsu pushed forwards and laid Lucy down on the blanket, his shaft slipping out of her wetly as he spread her thighs and kneeled before her, pulling her hips up into the air, causing her back to arch in bliss as he held roughly onto her hips and plunged into her once again.

"Ahn! Oh Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as he grunted lowly, pistoning his hips to drive into her relentlessly; the sound of their hips slapping together causing his balls to tighten as she moaned loudly, her hips undulating against his, her head thrashing side to side as he fucked her.

Natsu could feel the sweat falling down his body as he looked down at their joining as he felt her clamping down on him, much harder than she did when his fingers had been inside her and he groaned.

"L-Luce!" he panted, letting out a feral moan as she tightened against his shaft once again. Lucy could feel the burn on her back from the blanket as Natsu pounded against her, her breasts were bouncing wildly but she paid that no mind as she focused on the tightening in her belly began, much stronger than her first orgasm as she felt her toes clenching as the sensation built; her eyes fluttered closed as she whined as she felt Natsu leaning over her body to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Noises exploded from her throat that she didn't know she could make as the pleasure sky rocketed at the added feeling of him suckling on her nub in between thrusts.

"N-Nat...OH!" Natsu grinned as pride shot through him at her babbling. He groaned loudly as he once again stopped his thrusts and pulled her up and into his lap, wrapping her legs round his hips as he held her tightly and began to thrust up into her again, her head fell into his shoulder as her moans got louder at his ear.

Lucy all but collapsed against him in a sweaty and panting mess as she clawed at his back against his thrusts, her body clenching tighter and tighter against his shaft.

Natsu could feel the way his length was twitching helplessly as she clamped down once last time around his thrusts, pounding into her three more times before a loud shriek erupted from her throat and she toppled over the edge completely.

"AHN...NATSU!" Lucy felt the spring tighten so deeply within her than when the pressure did snap, her second orgasm ripped through her like a bolt of electricity, white hot and burning as it scorched her from the inside out, her body freezing for a moment before she jerked helplessly around him. With a shout of her name, Natsu felt the tension in him snap and he stalled underneath her, the feeling of his own orgasm completely new and overwhelming as he felt three long ribbons of his seed shooting into her core as he shuddered against her.

The two lovers collapsed bonelessly against one another and fell sideways into the blanket, both sweaty and letting the incredible feeling of their shared release wash over them completely as they lay entwined around each other.

When her breathing had slowed considerably, Lucy opened her eyes to find a pair of black eyes gazing at her gently, Natsu was watching her with a lazy and satisfied smile on his flushed face, his damp hair was messy and a few strands were sticking to his forehead. Lucy smiled at him looking so at peace and she reached a hand up to push the pink strands away from his forehead so she could place a soft kiss there.

"I love you." Natsu whispered, shifting his chin to press a kiss to her swollen lips and pull her into his arms. The fire had gone out a short time ago and Lucy shivered against him, the sweat cooling on her skin even though she felt warm in Natsu's arms.

"I love you too." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Why don't we go inside and get warmed up?" Natsu yawned sleepily, disentangling himself from Lucy and pulling them to their feet, giggling when she wobbled on shaky legs.

"Wow...I'm going to be impressed if I'm not sore tomorrow after that." Lucy chuckled and grabbed the blanket to wrap around herself as Natsu felt himself grin at her unintentional compliment as he leaned over to pick up their discarded clothes from the ground, giving Lucy a great view of his toned ass as he did so. He turned to his girlfriend and was about to open his mouth to speak when he found her biting her lip and blushing, her eyes darting from his naked body and up to his face guiltily.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased, grinning as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Very much..." Lucy murmured, stepping towards him. "What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Natsu grinned mischievously, lunging towards her and hearing her shriek as he leaned down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Natsu, put me down!" Lucy giggled half heartedly as Natsu marched them, completely naked towards his house, kicking the door open and then closing it behind them.

"You're right...when I'm done with you...you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

* * *

**Well, please excuse me while I go fan myself...hehe Anyways that is the end of this two-shot. I've got chapter three of Omphalos to finish so if you enjoy my writing or have read my stories before I hope to see you there!**


End file.
